


Breeching Propriety

by Djcwrites



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sharing Clothes, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcwrites/pseuds/Djcwrites
Summary: Eloise discovers that her riding habit is missing from her trousseau, but neither she nor Phillip will let that stop them.
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for later chapters.

“Eloise,” Phillip gently whispered in his wife’s ear, “darling, wake up.” Phillip was lying in bed, on his side and stroking Eloise’s back as she lay sleeping face down. 

It was another uncharacteristically sunny day in Gloucestershire. It seemed days like this were growing in frequency; a phenomenon that Phillip couldn’t help but attribute to the arrival of Miss Eloise Bridgerton. He smiled to himself, admiring how lucky he was that she was now and forever Lady Eloise Crane.

“Mmmmmmhmphhh” Eloise replied into her pillow.

Eloise was not a graceful sleeper, she would often change positions throughout the night. In the morning, it wasn’t an uncommon sight to see her lying with her mouth open, her body twisted into some strange knotted position, the hairs that had fallen out of her braid plastered against her face. And though Phillip didn’t necessarily look forward to the occasional kicks that he would get at night, he was a heavy sleeper and it was more than worth it to wake up and see her in such a disheveled state. She didn’t look like the sleeping venus of paintings, but that demure state of repose was not something he cared to see anyway. He treasured this image of his wife, so beautifully messy, so _alive_ even in her state of slumber. And he reveled in the fact that this part of her was just for him to see.

“You make a fair point dear, but what most people don’t understand about the agricultural benefits of _Pisum sativum_ …” he started to tease, “better known as the pea plant, versus a bulk crop such as _Hordeum vulgare_ , better known as barley, is that–”

“Please, no more,” Eloise interrupted, turning her body so that she was facing her husband, “There is only so much binomial nomenclature one can handle before noon.”

“How is it,” Phillip said with a smile, reaching to brush the errant hairs out of Eloise’s face “that I ended up marrying the most beautiful and most brilliant woman in the whole of England?”

“You didn’t, you are merely a besotted fool,” she replied with a gri, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

“No, that can’t be true,” Phillip said propping himself up and placing an arm over her so that his upper body was above hers. She adjusted her position so that she could look into his eyes, “for, as you may know,” he bent his elbows in order to kiss her neck, “I have a reputation of being rather austere, aloof...” he moved his mouth up to her ear, “and quite discerning.”

Eloise laughed as Phillip blew on her ear, “Well then,” she put her hands on his cheeks, cradling his face, “consider me honored to have made such an austere, aloof, and discerning man as Sir Phillip Crane resort to hyperbole.”

Phillip gave Eloise a boyish smile, then flopped back down onto the bed beside her. Eloise propped herself up into a sitting position and Phillip laid his head in her lap. She began stroking his face, lightly pulling the curls that spilled onto his forehead.

“What are your plans for today?” Phillip asked, pulling Eloise’s other hand up to his lips.

“I actually balanced the accounts yesterday,” she said thoughtfully, “so today I just planned on writing some letters, reading, and having luncheon with our lovely children,” Phillip smiled. His heart soared every time she said “ _our_ children”. She had truly fit into the role of Oliver and Amanda’s mother with the same perfection that she fit everywhere else in his life, and seeing his children be loved unconditionally by this vibrant woman whom he loved so much absolutely elated him.

“It seems like such a nice day,” Eloise continued, “I think I might take them for a picnic if you’d care to join us.”

“I think I should like that very much,” he replied.

“I think they will too,” she said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

They sat for a minute in contented silence.

“How would you feel about going riding with me today? After we eat with the children” Phillip asked.

Eloise seemed somewhat taken aback, “Of course,” she said, still looking somewhat perplexed “might I ask why?”

“Well,” Phillip started “it seems a good enough day for it,” he nodded his head towards the window, “Additionally, I got to thinking about something the other day in the greenhouse,”

“As an austere, aloof, discerning man is want to do,” Eloise teased.

“Indeed,” Phillip said with a smile, admiring Eloise’s hand.

“Pray tell, what were you thinking?” Eloise said.

“I realized that I have never seen you on a horse,” Phillip said.

Eloise’s eyebrows pinched together. “I suppose you haven’t. Is that a concern of yours?”

“Well, I’ve seen you shoot. Perhaps I’d like to see what other masculine pursuits you’re better at than me” Phillip said with a smile. Eloise gave him a good-natured eye-roll.

“Are you sure you want to find out?” she said with a smirk.

“Well, in all honesty,” Phillip said, his tone becoming slightly more serious, “I do actually quite enjoy riding, and it has been a long time since I’ve gotten to share it with someone”

“Well then, it’s settled,” Eloise said, planting another kiss on his forehead, “I would love to go riding with you.” 

“You’re too good to me, Lady Crane,” he said, smiling up at her.

* * *

“Daddy?” Amanda said into her father’s ear while he carried her on his back.

“Yes, Amanda?” Phillip answered, taking a deep breath before walking up the stairs to the third floor with an 8-year-old on his back.

“Do you think we could have a picnic for our luncheon every day?” she said sweetly.

“Obviously not, Amanda,” Oliver said with an eye roll. He was a few feet behind, holding one handle of the picnic basket while Eloise held the other. He had attempted to carry it the whole way home by himself, but craftily switched it to the hand that Eloise had been holding when it became too much. While he was distracted, Eloise smiled and took the basket from his hand to give to the approaching kitchen maid. “What about when it rains?” 

“Well obviously not when it’s raining,” Amanda said narrowing her eyes when she turned to look at her brother. She then turned back around and rested her chin on Phillip’s shoulder, resuming her sweet demeanor. “What do you think daddy?”

“Hmm,” Phillip said as they reached the top of the stairs, “I think that might rather get in the way of your lessons,”

“Every other day?” Amanda pushed. Eloise let out a laugh.

“How about,” Phillip said, squatting down to let Amanda off of his back, “we do it once a week?”

“Really?” Oliver and Amanda replied, almost in unison.

“I don’t see why not, what do you think mama?” he said turning to Eloise. His gaze was soon followed by the eager gaze of Oliver and Amanda. 

“Honestly,” she paused to build anticipation, “I’m sorry I didn’t think of it first!”

“Thank you mama!” they both said, practically running to embrace Eloise. She lowered herself in order to give them a proper hug and they both left a kiss on her cheek. Eloise adored when the twins called her mama. She had really planned to let them call her whatever they wanted, but when “Miss Bridgerton” changed to “mother” after her and Phillip were married it felt nice. When, after a few weeks “mother” turned into “mama”, Eloise’s heart was so full it practically burst and she couldn’t imagine them calling her anything else.

“Ahem,” Phillip coughed dramatically, squatting with open arms.

“Very well,” Eloise feigned a sigh, “I suppose your father deserves some credit,” She let the twins go and they ran into Phillip’s arms. He lifted them up in an embrace and Eloise thought her heart might burst again. She knew Phillip had so much love for his children and she was so happy that he finally wasn’t afraid to show it. She knew he still worried sometimes, worried that he would make a mistake. She worried sometimes that she might falter as well. But, with how much they all loved each other, Eloise couldn’t imagine anything but a bright future.

“Alright,” Eloise said opening the door to the nursery, “back to your lessons.” 

Phillip lowered the twins to the ground, tousling their hair before guiding them back into the room and giving a nod of courtesy to Mary, the maid who was turning out to be an astounding nurse. As the door shut behind him he offered his arm to Eloise. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and leaned in towards him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You were magnificent,” she said looking up into his eyes.

“I have a magnificent woman to thank for that,” He replied. 

As they walked into their bed-chamber to change into their riding clothes, they were met by Eloise’s lady’s maid.

“Sir Phillip, Lady Crane” she curtsied as they walked in the room.

“Good afternoon, Elizabeth” Eloise nodded in greeting.

“Unfortunately, my lady, I could not find a riding habit among your things,” Elizabeth said.

“Hmmm,” Eloise thought, trying to think of the last time she saw her riding habit, then “Oh! It must still be in London. My mother did mention that my trousseau was rather hastily gathered, and I suppose a riding habit is one of the more easily forgotten aspects of a woman’s wardrobe.”

“I do apologize, my lady,” Elizabeth said.

“Oh nonsense,” Eloise said with a jocular wave of dismissal, “it’s not your fault I decided to run away and get married”

Phillip let out a laugh and Eloise could swear she saw Elizabeth smirk before she asked “Will that be all my lady?”

“Yes Elizabeth, thank you,” Eloise said warmly. Once the door was shut, she turned to Phillip, “I’m so sorry Phillip, I was so excited to ride today.”

Phillip looked down at his wife, his heart melting at the sad little crinkle between her brows. He had an idea. At first, he thought to dismiss it, but then he remembered that this was Eloise. She had the same disregard for propriety that he did and she might’ve had the same thought herself.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t wear breeches,” Phillip said with a shrug.

At first, Eloise looked shocked, but then her shock turned into cautious excitement, “Really?” she said, with a leery expression.

“Of course,” Phillip replied, “I never saw the purpose of riding habits anyway, they look uncomfortable.”

“They are,” Eloise confirmed. “Though I think that it would also be incredibly uncomfortable to try and keep my clothes from falling off if I were wearing a pair of your breeches,” she said, looking down at her husband’s legs.

“And what a sight that would be,” Phillip teased. Eloise playfully swatted his chest. “In all seriousness,” he continued, “I’m sure in one of the bedroom closets there are clothes from my Eton days, those should fit you just fine.”

It seemed like before Eloise could even blink, Phillip had retrieved a pair of breeches, a pair of boots, and a muslin shirt. “No waistcoat?” Eloise joked. 

“I hope you weren’t expecting us to go riding in full dress,” Phillip said. 

“Phillip, I don’t expect you to do anything in full dress,” she said with a smile. And though she was being flirtatious, she also knew that Phillip didn’t wear a cravat, a waistcoat, or a tailcoat if he could help it.

“You, go get changed,” she said, taking the clothes from Phillip, “I think I will call for Elizabeth and see what we can devise so I can wear these without baring myself to any passersby”

Phillip’s brow furrowed. “I can try to find you something else.”

Eloise shook her head “Oh no, I’m sure these will do, I should just like to find something I can wear under the shirt. If I keep finicking over everything, we won’t be ready until sundown.”

“Are you sure? We can wait if you don’t feel comfortable,” Phillip said, placing a reassuring shoulder on her arm.

“I’m sure,” Eloise said, expressing clarity by nodding each syllable, “you go change, I’ll meet you at the stables.”


	2. Let's Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phillip has heart eyes for the whole chapter, except for a brief moment where he contemplates violence on some faceless men in London

Phillip had just finished saddling the Hanoverian that he thought would perfectly suit Eloise when he heard the stable door creak. Speaking of things that he thought perfectly suited Eloise, it took everything Phillip had not to let his jaw drop to the floor when he turned around and saw his wife in her impromptu riding outfit.

The breeches she was wearing held tight to her legs, showing the full curve of her hips and her bottom. The shirt hung a bit loose near the neckline, showing the top of her corset cover. But more flattering than the way the clothes fit her was the way she walked. Eloise always walked with an easy sort of confidence, but to see it in full motion and in the light of day was a sight to behold.

“How do I look?” Eloise asked, turning around in a circle as she approached Phillip. “Hoydenish? Indecorous?”

“I was going to say _elemental_ ” Phillip answered. 

Eloise tossed her head back with a laugh. She appraised the two horses in front of her. She pointed at the Hanoverian, which appeared to have a smaller barrel “I assume this will be my steed?” 

Phillip nodded.

Eloise approached the Hanoverian, running her hand along its neck.

“Oh you are a beautiful creature, aren’t you?” she said as she approached the saddle. “What’s her name?” she asked.

“Well, Amanda calls her Pansy,” Phillip said with a smile, “and this is Blackbeard, as per Oliver,” he added, giving his horse a pat.

“Nice to meet you, Pansy,” Eloise said, patting her horse’s withers. She gave the other horse a polite nod, “Blackbeard.”

Phillip didn’t know much about how women were supposed to ride horses, but he felt that it would certainly be the gentlemanly thing to do to offer his wife assistance in getting on a horse. He held out his hands as a step and Eloise gave him a polite smile while using his shoulder for support to back herself onto the saddle.

Once Eloise had mounted, she began situating herself in the saddle. She turned to Phillip, “You wouldn’t think me terribly immodest if I rode astride, would you?” she asked. 

“Of course not” Phillip replied, “ _though I wouldn’t mind you being terribly immodest,”_ he thought to himself, “are you able to go astride?” he asked with a hint of concern.

“Phillip, dear,” she said, swinging her leg over to the other side of the saddle with seasoned grace, “have you ever ridden side-saddle?” 

“No,” he said, wondering where this line of questioning was going.

“I thought as much,” Eloise replied with a smirk, “because if you had, you would have no doubt of my capability when it comes to riding a horse”

Phillip smiled, “How silly of me to doubt your capability in anything,” and he was sincere. Why would he think for a second that Eloise couldn’t ride astride? He let out a laugh as he mounted his own horse.

“What is so humorous?” Eloise asked.

“The image of a young, indignant Eloise Bridgerton being told she must ride side-saddle for propriety’s sake just came to my mind” he smirked, “and all the plans she must have come up with in order to avoid it.”

“Am I really so predictable?” Eloise said, arching a brow.

“No,” Phillip said with a hint of arrogance, “I just know you too well,” and with that, he kicked his horse’s side and they were off.

Eloise knew he was right, and it was astounding. In spite of their hasty marriage and the fact that they hadn’t even met each other face-to-face until a few weeks ago, Phillip _knew_ her and she knew him. They were still discovering some of each other’s traits and foibles but they knew each other’s essences, they knew each other’s souls.

“So,” Eloise said as her horse caught up to Phillip’s, “where will you be taking me this afternoon?”

“There’s something I wish to show you on the other side of the lake,” Phillip said with a smile.

“And I take it you won’t tell me what it is?” Eloise needled.

“That would be correct,” Phillip brought his horse to a trot, “you’ll just have to follow me and find out”

Eloise arched her eyebrow and brought her horse to a trot as well. They rode along the side of the lake and Eloise admired the fields of wildflowers along the rolling hills. She admired the way the mid-afternoon sun sparkled along the water and highlighted the tree-lines in the distance. Eloise knew that she could stay anywhere forever if Phillip and her children were with her, but she was elated that she had made her home in a place like this. 

After her father passed, Eloise spent most of her life in the city. The Bridgertons did not spend much time in Kent outside of holidays, and Eloise missed the country. She loved the din of the city, but the quiet of the country, the fresh air, the spectacles of nature, those made her feel more at peace; more at home.

As they approached the tree line, Phillip brought his horse to a halt and dismounted. Eloise followed suit. As Eloise was preparing to dismount Phillip came up to her and offered his arms to assist her in getting down, she looked at him with an inquiring expression as if to say _“I’m fully capable of dismounting on my own”_.

Phillip gave a small laugh and as if he could hear her thoughts said, “I know you’re fully capable, but I simply cannot pass up an opportunity to have you in my arms.”

Eloise smiled, “Well then, by all means,” she said putting her hands on his shoulders and letting him lift her by the waist. As he brought her to the ground, he laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Eloise asked, gesturing around her.

“Not quite,” Phillip said while he hitched the horses to a tree by the lake. “I need you to close your eyes.”

“Before I do that, may I ask where exactly you’re taking me?” Eloise said, crossing her arms teasingly.

“Into the woods,” Phillip said, purposefully vague.

“And how am I supposed to walk in the woods with my eyes closed?” Eloise said, both to tease Phillip with her continued inquisition and because she was genuinely curious.

“Oh,” Phillip said with a devilish grin, “you needn’t worry about that.”

And before Eloise could retort, Phillip scooped her into his arms with ease that she could only describe as breath-taking. She wrapped her arms around his neck to secure herself.

“Now will you do what I ask and close your eyes?” Phillip said raising a brow.

“You’re awfully bossy this afternoon,” Eloise said with a smile.

“I prefer _managing_ ” Phillip smiled, echoing what Eloise had said to him that night in the greenhouse when he had first kissed her “and I learned from the best.”

Eloise rolled her eyes and tossed her head back, but as she brought her head forward again, she closed her eyes in resignation. “Fine,” she said with a theatrical sigh, “take me into the woods and do what you will with me.”

They walked for what Eloise thought had to be at least a quarter of an hour, “Are we approaching our destination?” she finally had to ask, “I’m not sure how much longer I can keep my eyes shut”

“As it happens, we are just about there,” Phillip said, lowering the arm that was supporting her legs so that she could stand, “but don’t open your eyes quite yet.”

Eloise kept her eyes closed and heard Phillip take a few steps away from her.

“Okay, now open them,” Phillip said. 

When Eloise opened her eyes she let out a gasp. All around them the ground was carpeted with bluebells, leaving what looked like a purplish-bluish cloud hovering just inches above the earth’s surface. Some rays of the afternoon sun permeated through the trees highlighting sections of the forest floor. Eloise looked over to Phillip and her heart skipped when she saw the look of shy excitement in his eyes.

“Phillip,” she said closing the distance between them “this is absolutely breathtaking.”

Phillip reached out and took her hands in his “I’m glad you like it. Come,” he led her to a nearby tree and sat down with his back against it. He spread his legs apart and gave the ground between them an inviting pat. Eloise sat down between Phillip’s legs and relaxed her back against his chest. He brought his arms around her and left a light kiss on the back of her head, taking in her scent as he did so.

“I’m glad you brought me here,” Eloise said, further settling into Phillip’s arms. “It is absolutely splendid.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Phillip said, “this is one of my favorite places on the property, and perhaps in England.”

“I can see why,” Eloise said, continuing to take in the scenery. “You know, this actually reminds me of one of my favorite places as a child.”

“It does?” Phillip asked, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“Mhmm” Eloise replied, “it reminds me of a wood near Aubrey Hall. When my siblings and I were younger, our father would take us for hikes around the property. It was truly lovely.”

Phillip heard the melancholy in her voice while she spoke of her father. “I should have liked to have known Edmund Bridgerton,” he stated, “it sounds like he was a good man and a good father.”

“I wish you could have met him,” Eloise said with a wistful smile, “it’s been so long since he passed, but from what I remember, you two would have gotten on swimmingly.” She turned around to look at Phillip and was comforted by his warm gaze. “Not to mention, mama says that he would have adored you.”

“Did she?” Phillip said. He had already grown to greatly admire Violet Bridgerton. She immediately welcomed Oliver and Amanda, and even himself into the family with a warmth that Phillip hadn’t experienced from a parental figure.

“Mhmm” Eloise nodded. 

They sat for a while in the companionable science that they found so easily with each other. Eloise had never really been comfortable with silence, but she had grown accustomed to it with Phillip. Oh, she still loved to talk his ear off, constantly astounded by the fact that he was always listening, but she found herself feeling content not saying anything with him. His presence was warm enough that she could just be. She could just exist without the fear of losing his attention if she stopped talking.

However, as she looked around at the surrounding flora, she couldn’t help but be curious. 

“Phillip,” Eloise mused, “do you have a favorite flower?”

“Hmmm,” Phillip took a moment to think “I’d never thought to pick a favourite, I think they all have their own unique qualities,” he picked a bloom off of one of the surrounding bluebells, “I like bluebells, for instance, because they have a free, untamable nature to them,” he tucked the flower behind her ear, “They actually remind me a lot of you,” Eloise blushed at his comment. “Do you have a favorite flower?” he asked, “I’d love to know so I can shower you with them,” A dreamy smile found its way onto Phillip’s face as he spoke.

“Phillip, I adore every flower that you give me” Eloise replied, “but, funnily enough, I’d have to say that my favorite flowers are hydrangeas.”

“What’s so funny about that?” Phillip asked with genuine confusion. Hydrangeas were a lovely flower. They were a bit temperamental when it came to soil density and sunlight, but that could hardly be a strike against them, many flowers were like that.

“Because of what they symbolize,” Eloise said as if it was obvious.

“I’m not familiar with floral symbolism,” Phillip said. He knew that people used flowers to symbolize things like love and friendship, but he had always found that ridiculous. Flowers were flowers, they all had their own unique attributes that could mean different things to different people. Also, wasn’t the act of growing a flower or picking it out and giving it to someone a gesture of love and friendship itself? Why was it necessary to say how one felt using euphemism?

As she turned her torso to see her husband’s perplexed visage, Eloise remembered that Phillip didn’t have the experience with society that she had. So she explained, “Hydrangeas symbolize frigidity,” she said matter of factly, examining a bloom that she had picked, “they’re a favorite among the men of the _ton_ to send to a woman who rejects their proposal” Eloise let out a sardonic chuckle, “so I have been the recipient of several hydrangea bouquets.” 

Phillip’s hand, which had heretofore been gently running through Eloise’s hair suddenly stopped. Eloise could feel Phillip’s body tense 

“Really?” Phillip said looking down at her with an expression of heartbreak and indignation.

“Yes,” Eloise nodded, “I mean to be fair, I did reject at least six prop-”

“No,” Phillip interrupted, “you don’t owe them any fairness,” he could feel anger brewing in his stomach. The idea that some society dandy would have the gall to insult Eloise like that. Eloise! She was the warmest, most loving person that he had ever met, and those urchins had the temerity to call her frigid? Eloise, as Phillip knew in intimate detail, was not frigid in any sense of the word. 

“Phillip, this was years ago,” Eloise said, she put a hand on his cheek in an attempt to soothe him.

Phillip covered her hand with his, “that doesn’t make it right or fair that those fools were allowed to insult you just because they did so underhandedly with flowers.”

Eloise smiled, “Perhaps you don’t remember meeting my brothers and sisters, but I assure you, the first three faced such unspeakable consequences that the remainder made no attempt to insult me.”

Phillip eased a little at that, having been on the wrong end of the Bridgerton brothers himself, there was no doubt in his mind that Eloise’s past suitors were duly punished. But he still had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“And this is regular behavior among the men of the _ton_?” Phillip asked.

“Unfortunately so. Not all of society’s ladies have enough vengeful siblings to fill out an orchestra” Eloise said with a half-smile.

Phillip grimaced, “Let us hope such things fall out of fashion by the time Amanda comes of age.”

Eloise smiled, “Oh I doubt very much that any gentleman caller who gets a look at you would dare insult our dear Amanda, with flowers or otherwise,”

“Oh but my dear, men are beasts and they are fools,” Phillip said with a slight smile, “and I fear what I might do to the beastly fool who insults her anyway.”

“Then it is quite a good thing we have the better part of a decade to prepare you,” Eloise patted her husband’s cheek.

“Indeed,” Phillip said, resuming stroking Eloise’s hair, “ and thankfully, we’re far from the capitol and the _ton_ , so Hydrangeas can mean whatever we want them to mean.”

“Indeed they can,” Eloise agreed with a proud nod.

Phillip brought his head down to brush his lips against hers, “I know that when I see them, I will most certainly think of strength, independence, beauty, and…” he smiled against her lips “astoundingly voracious appetites,” he squeezed her thigh and she let out a giggle. Phillip deepened his kiss after Eloise put her hand on the back of his head. She loved the way his mouth moved in concert with hers, the way he would capture her bottom lip with his. Phillip ran his hand up her thigh then let out a laugh. 

“I think I’ve found a negative aspect of your wearing breeches,” he said, Eloise gave him a questioning look. 

“You see when you're in skirts,” he continued, “I get to feel the little bumps that appear on your skin when I touch you here...” he squeezed just above the back of her knee, “here…” he squeezed a few inches higher, dragging his fingers as his hand moved along the inseam of her breeches, “and here.” 

Eloise gasped as Phillip brushed his fingers over the area where the seams of her breeches met, tantalizingly close to her center. “Well,” she said between increasingly ragged breaths “then we should dispense with them post-haste.”

Phillip moved his hand and brought it to stroke his chin “Hmmm, but the sun is getting low” he brought his lips close to her ear once more “and I want to take my time having my wicked way with you.”

Then before he knew it, Phillip was standing up, having been dragged to his feet by his wife in a show of surprising strength. Eloise instinctively went to smooth her skirts only to remember that she wasn’t wearing any. She looked up at Phillip with an almost haughty expression and with a tone that he couldn’t be quite sure was eager or frustrated, said “Well then, we should hurry back home lest it get too dark.”

Eloise took her husband’s hand and darted off. Phillip was quite surprised his arm wasn’t taken from its socket. As he reoriented himself he realized that they were going the wrong way. Eloise was moving with such purpose though, he almost didn’t want to tell her.

“Eloise?” he drawled.

She stopped and turned around with an alarming grace for someone who, mere seconds ago, was stomping through the woods, dragging her husband behind her. 

“Yes?” she said with a breathlessness that betrayed her annoyance at having her mission interrupted.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Phillip continued, trying his darndest not to crack a smile.

Eloise’s eyes widened and she looked down and to the left in embarrassed realization “I don’t suppose I do,” she muttered. After all, her eyes had been closed the entire way as they entered the woods. Phillip, having far too much fun watching his wife traipse about with such clarity of purpose, simply pointed her in the direction of the horses and let her lead. 

When they finally reached the horses, Phillip was sure he had all manner of woodland detritus in his hair. While Eloise was devising a path through the forest, she failed to consider the height difference between her and her husband, bringing Phillip back to his boxing days with how many times he had to duck out of the way of low-hanging branches. When Eloise finally turned around and saw her husband, her hand flew up to her mouth, covering a bewildered laugh. 

“Oh Phillip,” she said, reaching to pick one of what must have been four or five twigs out of his hair, “I’m so sorry, I suppose I was a bit distracted.”

“Distracted?” Phillip feigned confusion, “by what, pray tell?” he continued with a smirk.

Eloise decided not to answer with her words, but instead took the back of Phillip’s head in her hand and brought him into a searing kiss, pressing her entire form against his, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. But then, because Eloise could really never resist a word in edgewise, she pulled back and said with a smile “Just unhitch the horses.”

And with that Phillip tried to make quick work of the knots he had tied earlier, almost cursing himself for making them extra secure. When he finally got them untied he handed the reins of the Hanoverian to Eloise and sought about gathering the rope. By the time he looked back, Eloise was already mounted.

“You did that rather quickly,” Phillip stated.

“Well, I didn’t have you fussing over me,” Eloise said with a sardonic smile.

Phillip simply laughed, put his foot in the stirrup, and mounted his ride. Eloise looked at him with a devious expression and kicked her horse’s side. Within seconds her horse was in a canter and looked to be approaching a gallop. Phillip, shocked yet amused, brought his horse up to speed.

When he finally caught up to Eloise–after all she was on a Hanoverian, he on a slightly slower Cleveland Bay–Phillip looked over at his wife and couldn’t help but feel astonished. She was absolutely beautiful, and not just because the clothes she was wearing hugged her frame in ways that made his skin feel warm. Not just because the rays of the late afternoon sun made her skin glow and brought out the shades of red in her hair. She looked free, she looked untamed, she looked like every single thing he loved about her. 

In what seemed like a time worthy of the Royal Ascot, they were back at the stables. Phillip hastily dismounted and called for the groom, which he felt somewhat guilty for, seeing as he had prepared the horses himself, so the poor man probably hadn’t thought he’d have to brush down two horses this late in the afternoon. Oh well, he’d give him the day off tomorrow, because his singular focus at the moment was to get his wife somewhere private and show her just how much of a fuss he could make over her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip and Eloise continue their day of trying new things.

Phillip and Eloise were barely through the doors of Romney Hall when Eloise pulled Phillip closer to her by the front of his shirt and into another kiss. Her tongue immediately went to part his lips, quickly entangling itself with his own. She took one of his hands and placed it on the curve of her bottom, letting him know, in no uncertain terms, that she wanted him closer. Eloise was always an enthusiastic participant in their lovemaking, but this, Phillip reflected, was different. Rather than enthusiastically following his lead, she was beginning to take the reins herself and Phillip found that it was driving him absolutely mad with desire. 

Phillip broke their kiss for a moment “I think this change in wardrobe has rather emboldened you, Lady Crane,” he said with a smirk, but Eloise put her finger up to his lips.

“Just kiss me,” she said, her gaze reflecting the heat that was radiating from her body. She continued to pull him by his shirt to the nearest door. Without looking she grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist. She broke their kiss and led him into the room.

It turns out the room in question was the library, which hadn’t been Eloise’s intention. In reality, she just needed to get him into a room with a door that shut. But, when she saw the chaise lounge in the corner, her head filled with wicked ideas. 

As Eloise went to lock the door, she could feel Phillip’s presence getting closer behind her so she turned around to find him looking at her, his eyes clouded with desire. She smiled and leaned back against the door, “What was it you said earlier about having your wicked way with me?” she teased.

Phillip simply closed the distance between them and brought her into another kiss. Something in Eloise was feeling quite bold and wanton, so when Phillip momentarily broke their kiss, she all but jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Phillip reflexively grabbed the bottom of her thighs to make sure she didn’t fall. 

Eloise looked into Phillip’s eyes before he brought his mouth to her neck. Though Eloise was growing impatient for an answer, she couldn’t resist what his mouth was doing to her, so she tipped her head back to give him greater access. Phillip, desperately wanting to be able to move his hands all over her body, brought Eloise over to a console table that sat between the bookshelves and the doorway and set her down.

“So?” Eloise said, finally letting her curiosity get the better of her. Phillip could feel the vibration of her voice on his lips as he kissed right under her jaw.

“So, what?” he said barely breaking contact with her neck. Eloise let out a quiet moan as she felt Phillip’s hot breath against her.

“Did you intend to answer my question?” she asked, trying to sound inquisitive even though she was growing quite breathless.

“I’d quite forgotten what it was,” Phillip drolled as his mouth moved down to the top of her breast. He used his now free hands to work at the buttons on her shirt. 

“Ah yes,” he said as he straightened, putting his hands on her shoulders and gently sliding the fabric down her arms. “something about me having my way with you?”

Eloise nodded.

Phillip looked up in thought, “That was my original plan, but…” he started working at the fastenings on her breeches, “then I was pulled through the woods, and pushed into the library, and I couldn’t help but be curious as to what else you might have planned for me.”

Eloise smirked “I can think of some things.”

Phillip took her into one more kiss and lifted her off of the table, turning around and switching their positions, with him now leaning against the console. He broke the kiss and took her hands, bringing them to his chest. “Show me.”

Eloise slowly and methodically undid the buttons on Phillip’s shirt, keeping their bodies as close together as possible while she did so. Finally, after the last button had been undone, she unfastened his breeches. Eloise slid her hands up Phillip’s chest and around his neck, bringing his face closer to her level. She started her trail of kisses at the dimple on the side of his mouth. She could write an entire book of poetry about that dimple, about how it grew more pronounced when he turned away and smiled when she caught him looking at her. She moved up the line of his jaw and finally to his ear where she gently whispered “take off your clothes and go to the chaise.”

Phillip didn’t need to be told twice, he readily finished removing the clothing that Eloise had already undone and made his way to the chaise. When he arrived he turned around to look back at Eloise, who was facing away from him. She must have sensed that he reached the destination she had intended for him though, because she looked over her shoulder and said, with a beguiling smile “go ahead and sit, I won’t be a moment.”

Eloise removed the riding boots, the shirt, and the corset cover she had been wearing and was now only wearing only her corset, chemise, and breeches. She turned around and walked towards Phillip, who was now sitting on the edge of the chaise. 

“I may need some help with my corset,” Eloise said, smirking.

“I think I can be of assistance,” Phillip said, returning to his feet. He started working to loosen the strings that held Eloise’s corset in place. As his fingers guided the strings through the loops, he brought his mouth to her shoulder, kissing and nipping until the strings were loose enough to take the corset off of her, followed in short order by the chemise. He paused for a moment to unpin her hair and let it fall down her back, brushing it to one side in order to leave one of her shoulders bare.

Phillip resumed his mouth’s work on Eloise’s shoulder, but he brought his hands around her ribs and up to her breasts, feeling their splendid weight against his palms. Phillip began to gently knead and tease the buds of her nipples, reveling in Eloise’s soft moans and the sound of her breath growing more ragged. 

“Phillip,” Eloise said, her voice coming out of her throat at a mere whisper, “go back to the chaise.”

“I thought we were rather enjoying ourselves here,” Phillip whispered into her ear.

Eloise grabbed his hands then turned around flashing a devilish grin, “not as much as we could be if you followed my directions.” 

Phillip let out a chuckle, “Of course my lady,” he said, sitting down, relaxing against the back of the chaise.

Eloise began to lower her breeches, bending down and allowing Phillip to see the full curve of her bottom. She looked over her shoulder and saw Phillip wetting his lips, his eyes and body showing the extent of his desire. She turned her whole body around, stopping for a moment to appreciate her husband’s form. Eloise wasn’t one to use hyperbole, not even in her own thoughts, but when she looked at her husband, with his well-defined musculature, she couldn’t help but draw a comparison to a greek statue. Except Phillip was better, Phillip was warmer. Touching him wasn’t like touching marble. Touching him was like feeling the earth under her bare feet, like stepping into a freshly drawn bath. Phillip felt natural, he felt warm, and his love completely surrounded her.

Eloise reached the chaise, a yellow damask piece with a seat back on one end–just the perfect shape for what she had planned–and brought her leg over Phillip, adjusting herself so that she was kneeling above him, one knee on either side of his body. She took his hands and placed them on her hips. Before she could give her next command, however, Phillip let his hand wander and pressed his thumb onto that sensitive area just above her sex. He wanted to make sure that she was ready for him. He also wanted another moment to take her in, this beautiful woman straddling his waist. He cataloged every one of her features; her beautiful brown hair falling over her bosom, the luxurious curve of her breasts, and most importantly: the look on her face as he touched her. 

Finally, Phillip decided he could no longer deny Eloise–and himself for that matter–the rapturous sensation they both felt when their bodies joined and brought his hand back to her hip. Their eyes met and Eloise began to lower herself, putting pressure on his hands as if to say “ _ guide me onto you _ ”. After all, they had never made love like this before and as Eloise took him in, bringing them together as close as humanly possible, for the life of him Phillip couldn’t figure out why. He always felt a sense of absolute ecstasy when he was inside his wife. It was as if they were made for each other and nobody else. But now, with her on top of him, Phillip had to use the utmost concentration not to lose himself within her. Something about the way her weight fell on his hips, the feeling of her thighs squeezing against him, was absolutely transcendent.

When Eloise had completely lowered herself onto Phillip she let out an audible gasp. She felt him reach places he hadn’t reached before, places she didn’t even know existed. She knew she wanted to draw this sensation out for as long as she could, to become intimately familiar with it. So when Phillip began to move his hips in their usual, fast-paced rhythm, she put her hands on his chest and leaned forward so that her lips were tickling the skin of his ear.

“I want to go slow” she whispered, her voice sultry and breathless. Then she started grinding herself against him, letting out little moans as she moved. Phillip prayed that Eloise was as close to release as he was because he didn’t know how much longer he could last. He had to move his hands from Eloise’s hips in fear of bruising her, instead, they were now likely to rip the cushioning off of the chaise. 

Eloise began trailing kisses down Phillip’s neck, gently biting and sucking as she went. All Phillip could do was say her name, and it drove her mad. The fact that she could whip her strong, stalwart husband into such a state, where he was so wracked with pleasure that the only word he had at his disposal was her name, gave her a heady sense of power. A power that she could feel from her center all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. She knew that she was close and she could tell from how tense Phillip’s muscles were that he was fighting against his own desire. So she took his hands and brought them to her breasts, gently encouraging him to resume the endeavor he had begun earlier by squeezing his hands and pushing them into her chest. She quickened her pace, feeling the warmth radiate from her center, slowly building until suddenly, like the strike of a match, she was on fire. She arched and all but screamed, feeling her muscles tense and convulse as the tingling waves of pleasure coursed through her. 

When Phillip finally felt Eloise tense around him and heard her cries of pleasure, he finally let himself go. Almost involuntarily, he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her down against him, kissing her chest as his abdomen tensed and he lost himself in her. 

“You are so beautiful,” he said, into her chest, “you are magnificent,” he continued, now looking up into her eyes, “you are  _ divine _ .”

Eloise had no words, so instead, she brought her lips to his, gently kissing him and relaxing into his arms. 

As they both let their breathing calm, Phillip said, “perhaps you should wear breeches every day.”

Eloise laughed and with mirth said “Don’t you think you would tire of your indecorous wife?”

“Every other day then?” Phillip asked playfully, causing Eloise to laugh so hard that she had trouble formulating an answer.

Phillip pulled her close once more“I love you, Eloise,” he said against her lips, “every single piece of you.”

“I love you too Phillip,” she replied, echoing his statement “every single piece.”

* * *

A few mornings later, Eloise woke up to find a vase of cut hydrangeas on her bedside table, she turned over to Phillip who appeared to be stirring into wakefulness as well, “you didn’t grow those did you?” Eloise couldn’t remember seeing any hydrangeas on the property and as unfamiliar with the finer points of botany as she was, she knew he couldn’t have grown any that quickly. 

Phillip placed a hand on her hip, “No, I had to go into town for those,” he said through a yawn, “but rest assured…” he brought her into an embrace and kissed her forehead, “next year Romney Hall will be awash in hydrangeas. I will put them everywhere, so that every time you turn around, you will be reminded of how much I adore you.” Eloise chuckled and flushed at his statement. 

“I will put them in the entryway, in the bedroom, in the dining room…” he continued, the corners of his mouth turning upward “and in the library, to serve as a constant reminder that you are perhaps the least frigid, most amorous woman on this earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story check out my tumblr @ sirphillipcranestanaccount.tumblr.com for casual headcanons and early drafts!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story check out my tumblr @ sirphillipcranestanaccount.tumblr.com for casual headcanons and early drafts!


End file.
